ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
John Freeman
YOU WILL NOT LAUGH AT ME! :—John Freeman, "Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone" John Freeman is an original character and Gary Stu created by squirrelking and featured in four badfics, "Halflife: Fulllife Consequences" and its sequels. Character History John Freeman is, nominally, an office and lab worker who owns two motorcycles and is a skilled motorcyclist and marksman, being able to do "a backflip and land" and shoot bosses in the eye with "wepon". He also possesses great fighting skills, physical strength, and endurance: he is able to kill many combines with "bear" hands, and endure multiple gunshot, knife, and rocket wounds. He is the brother of the canon character Gordon Freeman, an MIT-educated theoretical physicist and all-round badass. Judging by the (bad) geography in his fics, he lives in City 17. "Halflife: Fulllife Consequences" In the original fic, John Freeman, upon receiving an email from Gordon calling for his help because "aliens and monsters were attacking his place," decides to get on his motorbike and go to Ravenholm (an abandoned, desolate city of headcrab zombies, because, according to the author, that's where Gordon Freeman lives) in order to save his brother. He gets there in time to liberate some "zombie goasts" from their purgatory in a house, as well as save his brother from "the final boss" (technically, the boss only falls over—there's no real indication that he's dead). However, Gordon heroically sacrifices himself after he spots the "next boss," telling John to run as the boss steps on him. The fic ends with John yelling "I'll get you back evil boss!" at "the top of lungs." "Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasTobeDone" This sequel opens with John trying to escape Ravenholm on his motorcycle, but he runs out of gas. After much angsting about his brother's death and trialing a "laser gun," he gets back to the office, where he becomes very emotional after his mother sends him an email inviting him and Gordon to Thanksgiving Dinner. This email causes him to become obsessed with getting revenge on the boss for killing his brother. After liberating some more "zombie goasts" with a rocket, he meets the boss and kills him (By firing a rocket at him "since that was his weakness".) after the boss laughs at him. The fic ends with John tearfully telling his brother he avenged his death, only for his brother to become a headcrab zombie and begin admonishing John for being too slow to save him, saying ominously, "you will pay..." "Halflife: Hero Beggining" Taking place "In the future," the third sequel follows John's son, Henry Freeman, and his story of leading a revolt against the Combine army. John appears at the end, warning the Combine to leave his son alone. According to the facts presented in the the story, John was married and had a son sometime after "WhatHasTobeDone," and apparently has the ability to travel through portals. "Halflife Fulllife Consequences: Free Man" Beginning immediately after the events of "Hero Beggining," John joins with his son to fight the Combine army, which activates what is apparently a self-destruct button for the Combine Tower in City 17. Shortly after, Gordon Freeman appears, now a headcrab zombie implanted with Combine science, and the two fight. John eventually triumphs, kicking off the headcrab and Combine science. After telling John to save Henry and the "humens," Gordon dies. Realizing what has to be done, John has the remaining humens leave, telling Henry to keep them safe. After they evacuate, John takes on the Combine army and kills many of them, giving Henry and the humens a chance to escape. John dies when the Combine tower explodes. A short time later and the world is at peace, for the Combines are gone. Henry is president, and a statue of John is erected with the words, "John Freeman Saver of Humens" engraved in it. Character Demise Agents Murtagh and Titus kidnapped John in the middle of the final boss battle in the first fic, portalling him to the bottom of the Ravenholm mine shaft, where there is a known headcrab nest. After charging him for, among other things, being the gratuitous sibling of a canon character, murder of the English language, and a total disregard for canon, they tossed him to the headcrabs. He was painfully poisoned and bitten to death by the headcrabs. It currently isn't known if he's still alive in the sequels (requiring a series of follow up missions and kills) or if the Division of Multiple Offenses has taken care of it, so that he is dead for good. Links PPC Missions *"Fullife Consequences," Part 1, Part 2 (Agents Titus Andromicus and Murtagh, DoF) (deleted) Original Badfics *"Halflife: Fulllife Consequences" *"Halflife:FullLife Consequences 2:WhatHasToBeDone" *"Halflife: Hero Beggining" *"Halflife Fulllife Consequences: Free Man" Category: Slain Mary Sues